


Perfection

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Link, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Maybe perfection wasn't so hard to achieve. Maybe Rhett didn't have to overthink it so badly. Maybe he should listen to Gregg.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> "You could talk about it, you know?"

Rhett paced the length of the living room. Gregg's voice echoed in his head, "You could talk about it, you know?" Sure he could. He could talk to Link yeah. That was easy.  
  
They'd been friends forever.  
  
So why was he panicking?  
  
The sudden appearance of his roommate had Rhett jumping out of his skin, tripping over gangly legs to the couch.  
  
The blond groaned as he let his head fall to the cushions. Why was he like this? This was so stupid.  
  
The couch dipped under the weight of a second person, and Rhett flinched as warm hands soothed over his sides.  
  
"'M fine Link. Just being a big dummy." The hand on his side stopped for a moment, before continuing to pet down his side. "Promise I'm good."  
  
Rhett turned so he could look up at the brunet. Eyes so blue you could fall into them, spend hours there. The blond wanted to reach up and pull the younger man down into a kiss.  
  
A kiss they hadn't shared yet.  
  
Link smiled down at him, soft and warm. "Did you have a good day?" the blond reached up to brush dark hair from Link's face.  
  
The brunet nodded softly, a quiet hum escaping him. "That's good. You missed out on Gregg being here. He ate the last of your ice cream. Sorry bo," he tangled his hand with Link's.  
  
Pink lips parted in a silent laugh, warming the blond. Every time he saw Link laugh was like the first. It thrilled him to know he could make the other man laugh. The brunet shook his head before giving a soft shrug.  
  
Even without words, Rhett knew that Link was fine with it. And the thought of being able to know Link so intimately like this made his heart ache with how full of love it was.  
  
"Gosh I love you bo," he mumbled before pulling the hand in his to his lips. Pressing soft kisses over Link's knuckles.  
  
With a single hand Link pointed to his eyes, then to his heart, pointed at the blond, then held up two fingers.  
  
It wasn't the sign that made Rhett's eyes water. No. It was the clear adoration scrawled across the brunet's face. In the softness of his smile, in the crinkle at the corner of his eyes, the almost imperceptible scrunch of his nose.  
  
Gosh he wanted to kiss this man so badly he could feel it in his bones.  
  
"Link," the brunet tilted his head at his name. "Gotta tell you somethin' bo."  
  
The frown that took root on Link's face made the blond's heart clutch painfully in his chest. "It's nothin' bad bo. I was talking to Gregg about some things, and he's right, I should talk to you too."  
  
Link freed his hand so he could sign to the blond. ' _ You talked to Gregg before me? What? _ '  
  
Rhett chewed his lip slightly, "I know, I know. We agreed to tell each other what was bothering us. But I wasn't brave enough. But Gregg told me I was a moron. Then he ate your ice cream."  
  
Link's frown melted into laughter. His throat stretched back and working around the noiseless puffs of air. Lord above he was perfect.  
  
' _ So, what were you too chicken shit to tell me Rhett? _ ' Sparkling blue eyes locked onto the blond.  
  
"That I want to kiss you real bad. That I feel bad we haven't gone on any real dates. That I want the kiss to be perfect but I also want to do it at all hours of the day."  
  
Link's face slowly turned pink, ' _ Really?' _ his hands shook.  
  
Rhett sat up, leaning into Link's side, "Really do, bo. Even right now."  
  
' _ Then do it. _ '  
  
Rhett's eyes widened as he took in the pink of Link's cheeks and the way he chewed on his bottom lip. He was nervous, but also brave, those blue eyes locked onto his face. The blond smiled before reaching up to gently cup Link's face, brushing his thumbs along his checks. "Gosh, I love you."  
  
And as their lips pressed together for the first time, Rhett felt his heart bursting at the seams. Link's lips felt perfect against his, as chapped and chewed apart as they were. Even though it wasn't a romantic setting, or the perfect date, this kiss felt perfect for who they were.  
  
Plus, there would always be another time for the next perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad they finally kissed. My heart is full and happy.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
